


A passing of A Torch

by Atlas_the_Author



Series: Miraculous short fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Guardian!Nino, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - Freeform, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: Nino gets an odd letter from an unknown source. When he realizes what the letter is asking of him, and goes to find out who sent it to him, his life changes forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, all. It's like 11:30 at night already and i just wanted to get this posted before i go to bed. I really hope you guys like it so please leave some kudos or comments when you've read it. Thank you!

“Ah, Nino, I see you agreed to come like I asked.” Master Fu said. His voice was soft and calm. So much so that it nearly caused Nino to forget his suspicion about the old man who requested to meet him. Those suspicions came crawling back, however as Nino took in his surroundings. The unassuming masseuse parlor was just that. Unassuming. And it made Nino anxious.

“Come.” Fu directed, “Sit down and relax. Would you like some tea?”

“Er… No thanks dude- I mean no thank you.” Nino replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. A habit he picked up from spending a little too much time with a certain blonde haired boy.

“I insist. It’s a special herbal mix to help ease your anxiety.” Master Fu poured a cup and placed it across the table. Motioning for Nino to join him. The boy moved closer hesitantly but did not sit down. “ I know you might feel… Concerned about accepting my hospitality but I am honest when I say I do not mean to hurt you.”

Nino stood for a moment taking in the small old man in front of him. He was being a bit paranoid, he reasoned, in believing someone so old and frail could actually mean him harm so, after a momentary inner debate, he joined Fu at the table and accepted his offer of tea. Nino hummed approvingly as the warmth of the drink filled him. It was delicious.

“This is really good. Thank you.” Nino eagerly drank from the small cup. Master Fu gave a quiet laugh in response.

“Thank you for the compliment. Perhaps when we are done here I can teach you how to make it yourself.” Master Fu put down his cup and smiled warmly at Nino.

“About that,” Nino sensed a shift in the atmosphere as he set his own, empty, cup on the small table. “What was with the rings I had to jump through to figure out the note you gave me? And why all the secrecy?”

Master Fu’s smiled changed to more of a playful smirk at Nino’s words.

“The cipher I used to encode my letter was a test. I wanted to see if you could be smart enough to crack it, which you have.” Master Fu poured more tea into his cup and silently offered some to Nino, who held out his own in response. “As for the secrecy,” By took a small sip, “They say some old habits die hard, and some don’t die at all.”

“But what is this about?” Nino prodded.

“Before we get to that can you answer a simple question for me?” Before Nino could answer, Master Fu continued. “How old do you believe I am?”

“What?” Nino asked with a very puzzled look on his face. A raised eyebrow and all.

“Be honest, I won’t judge.” Master Fu insisted. Nino took a few seconds to look over the older man in front of him.

“I guess you don’t look a day over 58, maybe early 60s?” Nino answered, still confused at the man’s request. Master Fu let out a chuckle.

“How surprised would you be to learn I am pushing 190?” Master Fu asked. He was clearly amused when Nino’s jaw dropped so hard it might have hit the floor.

“What!?” Nino exclaimed. “There’s no way. No one has lived to be that old.” He was clearly mistaken right? Nino must have miss heard him.

“It’s true, and it is thanks to this.” master fu held up one arm, revealing a green bracelet around his wrist. With his other hand, Fu gestured to a bookshelf in the room and when Nino followed the man’s gaze a small green creature flew out from the shelves and stopped to hover near Master Fu’s side. It’s large eyes gazed at Nino for only a moment before flicking to the old man. “And this little one here. Say hello Wayzz.”

“Hello, Mr Lahiffe. It is a pleasure to meet you.” the creature bowed politely at Nino.

“It can talk?” Nino said before he could stop himself. His head was swimming and he began to suspect he was in a dream.

“This is my kwami, Wayzz. He gives the Turtle miraculous its power.” Master Fu stated. The word miraculous shook Nino back to the present.

“Wait, you mean like-”

“Like ladybug and Chat Noir, yes.” Wayzz interrupted. Nino looked to the Kwami with both amazement and confusion mixing on his face. “I help my chosen guard over the miraculous.”

“And that is why I brought you here.” Master Fu spoke up, attracting Nino’s attention again. “As you know, I am almost 2 centuries old. And though my aging may have slowed considerably over the years I have not been neglected by time.”

“Most guardians carry out their duty until they pass that second century mark where their miraculous is given to a new Guardian of their choosing.” Master Fu paused to drink his tea and Nino realized he had forgotten his own. “However I have elected to resign early and thus I come to you.”

“Wait, are you asking me to take over for you?” Nino asked in disbelief. Now he really must be hearing things. Or maybe dreaming or SOMETHING.

“That is exactly right.” Master Fu responded. His matter of fact tone doing nothing to alleviate Nino’s confusion.

“But I don’t understand. Why me? And why retire early?” Nino questioned.

“Living as long as I have does not come without both fond memories and regret.” Master Fu stated. “In my life I have had six children with two wives, all of whom I have outlived and miss dearly.”

“I have also had my fair share of mistakes in my time as guardian of the miraculous. When Hawkmoth first awakened I wasn’t originally going to call on Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I could not transform myself and fell back to relying on them.” Master Fu seemed to become troubled suddenly. Wayzz flew to his side but was brushed off quickly by the guardian.

“I still don’t understand why you would choose to tell me this.” Nino said. He cast his eyes downward slightly. A feeling of self doubt washing over him.

“It was no coincidence that you deciphered my note, Nino.” At this, the boy looked up at Fu. “It was enchanted specifically to guard against prying eyes. And only those with an inner magical ability could unlock the message inside.” Nino gasped.

“So you mean I have some kind of gift?”

“Exactly. Guardians are not as randomly chosen as you might have once believed.” Wayzz said. He sipped from a small cup of tea that Nino only now noticed.

“So you see? It was less of me choosing you and more of finding the next predestined to be my successor.” Master Fu finished.

“Wow.” was all that Nino could manage. The information coming quicker than he could process efficiently. While he sat there. He failed to notice master Fu stand and walk to him. The old master bent down and clipped the green bracelet around Nino’s wrist as the boy came to his senses.

“Now I will use what time I have left to train you in beginning your role as guardian.” Master Fu said, already looking grater than he had at the beginning of their meeting. “I doubt I will last to the first day of spring without the power of the turtle to slow my aging anymore so we may not have long. For everything I fail to teach you, however, Wayzz shall serve as a mentor like he did for me.”

Nino thumbed over the bracelet carefully. The weight began to sink into him of just how important his life was about to become. Wayzz now appeared in front of him. Hovering just at eye level. His smile was inviting and contagious and Nino couldn’t resist reach out to lightly pet his head.

“Alright.” Nino said confidently “Please teach me what I need to know.” A smile crossed Master Fu’s lips as he beckoned Nino closer to a small record player resting on the far side of the room.


End file.
